Limilnate Ciclo Eterno
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31067 |no = 1777 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |description = Un dio incaricato di prolungare le vite dei mondi. Il compito di Limilnate era quello di permeare le anime negli esseri umani, in modo da permettere al ciclo della vita di fluire fra i mondi, e si dice che abbia giocato una grossa parte nella longevità dei pianeti, vedendoli prosperare. A ogni modo, se non avesse infuso le anime nei corpi fisici, forse non avrebbe mai appreso le sue sorprendenti qualità, e ci sarebbe stato qualcuno al suo posto a usare i suoi poteri alla ricerca del medesimo risultato. |summon = Perché siete nati? Perché vivete? La vita incontra comunque la distruzione... e alcuni dicono non ci sia niente al suo termine. |fusion = Il mio compito è assicurarmi che i mondi seguano il proprio destino. Non mi preoccupa nient'altro. |evolution = Il mondo si muove in un cerchio. Lo ha sempre fatto e sempre lo farà. E finché esisterò, lo farà per l'eternità ... |hp_base = 6759 |atk_base = 2356 |def_base = 2610 |rec_base = 3266 |hp_lord = 8756 |atk_lord = 2918 |def_lord = 3262 |rec_lord = 4064 |hp_anima = 9873 |rec_anima = 3766 |atk_breaker = 3216 |def_breaker = 2964 |def_guardian = 3560 |rec_guardian = 3915 |def_oracle = 3113 |rec_oracle = 4511 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Ciclo della Vita |lsdescription = Aumento DIF, REC e PS massimi (150%); ripristino PS a ogni turno; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS (50% possibilità 30%); annulla tutte le anomalie di stato e gli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC; ulteriore riduzione danni (25%) |lsnote = 25% chance of healing 25% damage taken & heals 1000~1200 + 10% Rec HP gradually |bb = Restaurazione |bbdescription = Ripristino PS; rim. tutte le anom. di stato e ann. tutte le anom. di stato x3 turni; ripristina PS x3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS (50% prob., 30-35%) x3 turni; annulla effetti di riduz. ATT, DIF e REC x3 turni; aum. la barra BB (12 CB) |bbnote = Heals 5000~5500 + 40% Rec HP instantly, heals 4000~4500 + 20% Rec HP gradually & 30% chance of 30-35% heal when hit |ccbbt = |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Convergenza Anima |sbbdescription = Combo di 15 ATT di terra; aumenta barra BB (50 CB); ripristino totale PS; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; aumenta PS massimi (30%); attiva la Barriera di terra (6000 PS); riduzione dei danni (50%) x3 turni |sbbnote = 25% HP buff, fills 50 BC instantly & 4000 HP Earth Barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 60 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Editto di Yggdrasil: Limilnate |ubbdescription = Probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati dal KO (80%); aumento PS massimi (50%); aumento REC (400%) x3 turni; aumento REC in base ai PS (60%) x3 turni; ripristino totale x3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano i PS (100%) x3 turni |ubbnote = 80% chance to revive with 100% HP, 45% HP, 400% Rec, 60% HP to Rec & heals 100% damage taken |ccubbt = |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbgauge = 32 |es = Unico Obiettivo della Vita |esitem = Sfere:Salute |esdescription = Aum. tutti i parametri (40%) quando la Sfera di tipo Recupero PS è equipaggiata; aum. tutti i parametri (15%, tutti); agg. prob. resist. contro 1 ATT KO (80% possibilità); aggiunge prob. effetto di resistenza contro 1 ATT KO (10% possibilità) sul BB/SBB |esnote = 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 30% chance of resisting 1 KO after taking 200000 damage, and adds 10% chance of resisting 1 KO (recovery to 1% HP) to BB/SBB |evofrom = 31066 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (2-4 CB) |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-4 CB |omniskill3_cat = Recupero PS |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = I danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS (30% probabilità 40%) |omniskill3_1_note = 30% di possibilità di curare il 40% dei danni presi |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probabile riduzione danni a 1 (25% possibilità) |omniskill4_1_note = 25% possibilità |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Aggiunge il riempimento della propria barra BB (al BB) al BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = Riempie la propria barra BB al massimo, non il SBB |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento PS massimi (+5%, in totale 35%) del SBB |omniskill5_2_note = +5% PS, 35% aumento PS totali |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (6000 PS) al BB |omniskill5_3_note = 6000 PS Barriera di Terra |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge un aumento di REC (250%) x3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 250% REC |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT relativo a REC (120%) x3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 120% REC in ATT |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabilità di resistenza contro 1 attacco KO (90%) all'UBB |omniskill5_6_note = 90% di possibilità di resistere ad 1 KO (recupero del 100% PS) |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento barra OD (10%) a BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento DIF relativa a REC (120%) x3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_8_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Creatori delle Sfere |addcatname = Limilnate Omni }}